


F.U.C.K M.E

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is a HOe, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Frat Boy Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Dean Winchester, Partying, meg is the best, thirsty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Cas seduces Dean at a frat party.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	F.U.C.K M.E

Castiel smirked when Dean’s green eyes met his. He looked at him stunned and very intensely. Castiel could see the lust and hunger in the older lad’s handsome face.

He knew Dean wanted him, needed him.

_Castiel did too._

Every time he saw Dean, a 4th year on majoring engineering at their frat parties following that girl—Lena? Linda? —he didn’t even remember her name. She was Charlie’s friend and apparently, she was a model.

 _Why bothering with college then?_ Anyway, who is he to judge? She can do whatever she wants.

 _But God_ , when she hung out with his squad and brought that beefcake with her introducing him as her boyfriend Castiel could not take his eyes off him.

 _And Dean could not take his_.

Obviously, he was into Castiel, they talked, and he flirted so hard with the dirty blonde stud, seeing him blush and lose his words when Castiel complimented him—always when his girlfriend was not looking, he had some dignity for _God’s sake_.

Or maybe _not._

So, there were two versions here. 1) Dean hadn’t come out yet, and 2) he was bi and didn’t feel the connection with _Lindsey—Lauren?—whatever!_ anymore.

The thing was Castiel did not wanted anyone so much in his 2 years of college, he hated the fact that Dean wasn’t single, and he hated more the fact that he was trying to seduce a taken person.

He would have hated If the same would happen to him.

_Yet, he couldn’t stop it._

Every time he hung out with Dean, cause he did (Lord bless Fridays), and enjoyed it so much, even though they had very little time with each other before Lorna? came, he was always smiling, and his heart was racing, ready to get out of his chest. Do not even let him start how his dick reacted when the music was too loud at the parties and Dean had to lean closer to talk to him in his ear, hot breath hitting his heated skin.

And God, his voice? _Sex._

There was a small part of him that thought about how Dean is straight and he was just being friendly, but after tonight’s stolen glances and hungry eyes, he can confirm:

Dean Winchester wants to _fuck him._

Yet, he’s still with _her._

Castiel sipped a bit vodka, gaze still at Dean as the brunet girl wrapped her arms around him and playfully rolled her hips seductively on him.

The older lad brushed ghostly his arms around her, placing them hesitantly on her hips. Eyes never leaving Castiel’s.

Castiel smirked harder, he pushed his empty cup at someone’s lap, zero fucks on who. He earned a pissed ‘what the fuck’ but ignored it.

Britney Spears’ “If U Seek Amy” was blasting from the speakers and Castiel was a sucker for Britney and seducing a taken hot guy.

Eyes never leaving Dean’s, he undoes 3 buttons of his white shirt, the silver thin chain with the small angel wing wrapped around his neck contrasting through his sweaty heated skin. He grabbed Meg who was next to him and swirled her around him, traveling his hands around her hips.

She smirked knowingly, winking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck swaying seductively at the music.

God, _Castiel loved her._

He grinned victoriously, smile hidden behind Meg’s thick black waves, when he noticed Dean gulping and gazing him hungrily, lips part open, lust drawn all over his face, his girlfriend long forgotten.

He would have sworn he saw Dean’s jaw tightening when Meg rested her hands on his ass.

_Love me, hate me_ _  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy… (F.U.C.K. M.E)_

“Is he watching?” she yell-whispered in his earl as the music was loud as hell.

Castiel smirked once again, winking at her proudly. Dean not only let go of Lindsay—or whatever her name was, but he also started walking towards them, green eyes darker than ever, fuck, he looked so good with his black Led-Zeppelin tank top which was showing his bulky biceps.

Castiel did not realize when Meg left his side and Dean was standing in front of him. Sweaty bodies danced around them, except Dean who was standing there, look thirsty and possessive as he watched Castiel still swaying his hips.

_Love me, hate me_ _  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy…(F.U.C.K. M.E)_

He turned his back, trying to hide his Cheshire grin as he successfully made Dean come to him.

_They both needed this._

Anyway, is not like Castiel is the unfaithful one.

He almost moaned when Dean’s big arms slipped around his waist, gluing his front on Castiel’s back.

Castiel couldn’t help but grind his ass on Dean's crotch slowly as the song continued making him confident.

“Where’s your girl?” he tilted his head a bit, resting it on Dean’s shoulder so he could hear him.

He felt Dean’s lips touch his ear.

“She left…”

God, _his voice._

“So, you jump to the next person you see…” Castiel teased, biting his lip when he felt Dean nuzzling the nape of his neck.

“What can I say, some things don’t work out…”

Before Castiel could answer, Dean turned him around hard, pulling him close to him, their chests glued together and Castiel’s breath is caught in his throat. Dean’s hand travels on his ass.

Castiel’s dick reacts immediately.

“You think you can tease me all night? Like the slut that you are?”

_Fuck._

“Maybe…Did it work?” Castiel said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck as he grinded slowly his crotch to his.

Dean was already hard. _Fuck._

“It did.”

Before Castiel could say anything else, Dean leans in, eyes locked on his, their bodies pressed incredibly close. He feels lips on his neck, hot sinful lips kissing the skin right above his Adam’s apple.

Castiel shuts his eyes, _oh, his tongue…_

He wonders what else he can do with that tongue.

As Dean leaves hot kisses here and there, Castiel tilts his head for better access, pushing the green-eyed man’s face in the crook of his neck.

The music and all the dancing sweaty bodies in the frat house fade and Castiel’s only sensation is Dean’s lips sucking his neck. And father forgive him, he wants marks for everyone to know that he belongs to Dean, that he left his girlfriend for him.

Castiel is dizzy and ecstatic when Dean pulls him to his firm chest, rocking his body on his as he groans enjoying the music and Castiel’s sweet scent.

God bless his 160 dollar ‘Acqua Di Parma’ cologne.

But he needed more, he was hungry for the older man’s lips.

“Kiss me…” Castiel pulled Dean’s face away from his crook.

Dean complied easily and pressed his hot mouth on his.

For a moment it feels like Castiel touched heavenly fire, every part of him reacts in the best way possible. He tastes Dean’s whiskey tongue as he parts his mouth to let him in and groans when the older man’s big hand squeezes his ass.

Castiel pulls away for a second and smirks when Dean chases his lips like a hungry dog. Playfully he pecks him, once, twice, and then Dean has enough. He grabs his chin with one hand and pulls him in, kissing more fiercely.

The rough stubble in Dean’s cheeks feels amazing and man they way he sucks Castiel’s bottom lip is beyond this world.

“I-I need you—mmm…” he mumbles between kisses.

A needy moan escapes his lips when he hears Dean growl, his rock-hard bulge brushing with Castiel’s.

“Where’s your room?” 

They stumble into Castiel’s own room at the frat house, hungrily kissing, mouths licking at each other, tongues dancing together.

“Ah, f-fuck…” Castiel’s hands scramble desperately over Dean’s chest, pulling the tank top off his body.

He literally groans touching Dean’s toned chest.

 _“You’re so hot…”_ Dean mumbles as he undoes every button of Cas’ shirt quickly mouthing and licking his jaw.

When Dean slipped the cloth and threw it somewhere, he didn’t even catch Castiel pushing him to sit on the bed.

“Damn, baby…” Castiel breaths heavily as he hears Dean’s husk voice and cannot help it but sink down to his knees right in front of Dean.

He quickly takes Dean’s boots out off his feet and then pushes himself closer between Dean’s legs, he takes off the belt and then with quick motions undoes his zipper.

Castiel felt Dean's intense eyes follow his every move and he could tell that the older lad was groaning softly as Castiel pushed himself back and took the jeans off completely.

Seconds later he was once again between Deans spread legs and he was eyeing the tenting erection in his boxer briefs.

His mouth watered and they both moaned when Castiel reached for the hard cock and rubbed the wet spot.

_Fuck, he felt big._

“Stop teasing…” Dean choked breathlessly.

Castiel smirked and carefully pulled the briefs down, springing the cock free, Dean growled lifting his hips so it would go off easily.

Castiel gulps as the thick length hang in front of him waiting for his attention. Lord, it was the biggest cock he had ever seen.

“Holy shit.” He moaned and heard Dean breathing heavily, hand coming to fist Castiel’s dark hair.

Castiel licked his lips and glanced at Dean once again, he was looking at him with hungry eyes and so much adoration. Castiel’s dick twitched in his jeans, he could come just by looking Dean.

“So beautiful…” Dean whispered, tracing his thumb along Castiel’s bottom lip and he closed his eyes literally purring.

And then Castiel closes his lips around Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, baby…” Dean groaned, leaning back on the bed, one hand to support his weight and the other to hold Castiel’s head gently.

Castiel started sucking greedily, cheeks hollowing as he heard Dean crying in pleasure. He swallowed Dean’s thick length so deep and he is so thankful for not having a gag reflex.

Castiel moans, pleasure is shooting through him, making his whole body weak.

He took Deans cock and started jerking him off licking the head like a fucking lollipop, god he was so horny.

And Dean’s sobs and appreciating moans made him leak wet.

“You’re so fucking perfect…” Dean rasps before pulling him onto his chest. He places Castiel on his lap and presses his mouth on his.

Castiel cries happily wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and placing his legs on each side of Dean.

“Need you now…” he says between kisses.

Castiel didn’t need to say anything else, Dean got up, holding Castiel. He turned them around and gently threw the younger man on the bed, coming on top of him.

Castiel lays on his stomach pushing his ass in the air for Dean. He heard the green-eyed man growl and seconds later his jeans and boxers were thrown somewhere in the room in supernatural speed.

He grabbed his cock stroking it a little for relief but then he felt Dean’s lubed finger inside of him.

Ha, guess he found the lube on the nightstand.

“God…” Dean already pushed a second finger and started scissoring him, what the heck, his fingers were so thick. Castiel was seeing white.

Imagine his cock, he thought and rolled his eyes from the pleasure.

Minutes later, after Castiel was a whimpering mess Dean finally took mercy on him and slicked his cock with a condom and lube.

Dean rested his cock on his entrance, placing his big hands on each side of his hips.

Before he could take a breath, Dean was already pushing in, hissing Cas’ name. Castiel groaned and pushed his face in the mattress feeling the thick length inserting him.

 _“F-Fuck, you’re so t-thick.”_ He said moaning when Dean started thrusting deep and slow. Minutes later he was fucking into him fast and hard.

Castiel saw fucking _stars_.

“D-Dean…” Castiel pleaded, his voice laced with desperation.

“Cas, you’re so hot…uh…f-fuck.” Dean reached Castiel’s cock and started stroking it fast as his thrusts.

 _“Ah, yes, yes, yes….”_ He whined, it was so fucking good, no wonder everybody in the campus said Dean was sex on legs.

Dean’s cock was throbbing inside of him, his hands gripping him hard on the hips as he fucked Castiel harder, pulling out until the head of his cock caught onto the rim, and then pushing in, repeating that over and over again.

Castiel was a whimpering mess, crying Dean’s name like a prayer.

Before he knew, he felt Dean’s tongue on the nape of his neck, licking and sucking, whispering his name and how good he is. Dean wrapped his strong arms around his chest and seconds later he was coming.

They both groaned, Castiel’s hole clenching around Dean’s cock,

“Cas…” Dean moaned out before slumping down onto Castiel’s back, his hot breath making Castiel feel even sweatier and heated.

When he pulled his dick out of his hole, Castiel winced and turned around so he was laying on his back. A moment later Dean did the same.

They lay in an awkward silence panting before Dean speaks.

“Go on a date with me…” Dean said confidently, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Castiel’s heart fluttered and melted at the same time. Dean was actually asking him out. On a date! A real date.

_Lisa who?_

“Yes.” He grinned.

“Good.”

Dean moved closer pulling a blanket over them and then him closer to his chest. His arms wrapping around Castiel’s waist,

Castiel smiled, a warm feeling blooming into his chest.

He took Dean’s hand which was wrapped around him, bringing his knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly before placing his own hand on top of them.

Dean squished, kissing his neck.

“What about Lisa?” Castiel asked uncertainly, suddenly remembering about her.

He heard Dean chuckling.

“Like I already told you, I ended it…” he kissed Castiel’s shoulder blade.

“For me?”

“Maybe…”

Castiel felt so satisfied. _Dean is finally his._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sexy fic, for those who don't know. "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears is a wordplay for FUCK ME.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> xx Al.


End file.
